


and now it's light

by ozmissage



Category: Being Human
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mitchell wants to see. He thinks, in a sudden fit of entitlement, that he’s earned the right.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and now it's light

The first time Mitchell sees the marks he flinches.

He’s seen worse, done worse, but it’s different when it’s George, different when he knows the cost.

George is standing in front of the mirror in a dingy hotel room bath, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, shirt folded neatly on the edge of the sink, far from the water. He reaches for it the second Mitchell walks into the room.

“Don’t be shy, George,” Mitchell says. He tries for mischief, tries to pretend his eyes aren’t lingering on the deep gashes that will never really heal.

“We can’t all be exhibitionists,” George says, his eyes flickering to Mitchell’s perpetually bare chest. He spits into the sink and turns away from Mitchell to dry his hands before shrugging into his shirt. Mitchell catches George’s hand as he reaches for the first button.

“Mitchell.”

There’s warning in his voice, but Mitchell wants to see. He thinks, in a sudden fit of entitlement, that he’s earned the right. He pushes the soft cotton of the shirt away from George’s shoulder and ignores the way his friend tenses as he covers the raised flesh with his cool hand.

“You know this is nothing to be ashamed of.”

George looks away, trains his gaze on the horrid pink flowers on the wallpaper instead.

“I’m not ashamed.”

“Is that why you walk around buttoned up like a bloody schoolmarm?”

Mitchell grins when George begins sputtering indignantly.

“I don’t---I’m just a bit shy and you, you’re a vampire, Mitchell. Maybe I’m just trying to keep myself from looking too appetizing. I never know when you can’t be bothered to order take away.”

“You think I’m going to bite you?”

Mitchell can’t hide his bemusement. George shrugs helplessly, before ducking his head.

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.”

He moves forward, forcing George to take a step back, until he’s pressed against the hideous pink atrocities decorating the wall. Mitchell can hear the steady thrum of George’s heart, the sudden rush of blood pumping faster. He ignores it, forces the sound to the back of his mind as he leans in and lets his lips brush softly against the mark.

“Let’s leave off a few buttons today, yeah?”

George nods almost shyly as Mitchell pulls away, his fingers absently lingering on the place where Mitchell had left his own mark, far less visible, but no less permanent.

“I suppose I could do that.”


End file.
